Olor a Chocolate
by ishisu.kiyoshima
Summary: La partida de Ken te abre los ojos, lo extrañas pese a todo, a él y a su aroma. Regresara lo sabes y de nuevo sera tuyo, él y su olor chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

Como vi que no había muchas historias de Ken me puse manos a la obra, espero les guste, ya saben CDM no me pertence (desgraciadamente)

Lo habías extrañado horrores, Ken era tu mejor amigo, tu confidente la persona que más te conocía, podía ser empalagoso hasta niveles insospechados pero nunca quisiste verlo irse, cierto que no habías llorado como magdalena, es mas trataste de no pensar en eso durante la escuela, meterte en problemas era mejor que pensar en el vacío que dejo su ausencia.

Pero por las noches, cuando el sonido del reloj era insoportable, y lo único que salvaba tu cordura ese peluche de oso, podías admitir que la partida de Ken te había dolido, joder que te dolió.

En momentos como esos te dabas cuenta de lo importante que era para ti su presencia, cierto que sus sentimientos eran demasiados obvios, pero en esas noches extrañabas incluso eso, como sus lentes se iluminaban al verte o como se sonrojaba cuando intencionalmente lo abrazabas, o incluso como cada noche te mandaba un mensaje de texto deseándote buenas noches y lo primero que oías en la mañana era su mensaje de buenos días, porque así de obsesivo-protector era.

Su calor y su aroma siempre habían sido cosas comunes, el olor a chocolate combinado con su olor corporal era simplemente natural, y ahora nada podía remplazarlo, ni el fuerte olor varonil de Castiel o el olor victoriano de Lysandro o el olor gamer de Armin, ni siquiera el olor escolar de Nathaniel, simplemente… no era el olor de "su" Ken.

Porque si algo tenias claro (incluso más claro que tu odio hacia Amber) era que Ken te pertenecía, era tan tuyo como tú eras de él… lástima que apenas te diste cuenta.

Y solo podías volver a jurarte que cuando volviera Ken (porque tu sabias que volvería por ti) nunca volverías a dejarlo ir.

por favor dejen comentarios de eso vivo XD


	2. Chapter 2

Y volvió un día, como iluminado, besando a Amber, al principio no lo racionalizaste, demasiada metida como estabas en otras cosas y demasiada impresionada por su cambio.

Si antes Ken (o Kentin como te recordó "amablemente" que le llamaras) era la representación de la ternura ahora era la representación del pecado, el hombre estaba como quería, vaya que la milicia lo cambio (interiormente agradecerías a su padre por quitártelo y regresártelo mejor que antes, no que lo fueras a decir en voz alta alguna vez).

La sorpresa no acabaría ahí, Kentin era distante a comparación de antes, y fue algo que te dolió mas de lo esperado, como si todos tus miedos se volvieran realidad, hiciste a un lado ese dolor y te fuiste, aguantando las ganas locas de abrazarlo, (ahora él era más alto que tú), soportando el deseo de perderte en su aroma, que seguía siendo chocolatoso pero más… maduro y apetitoso (pensándolo bien suenas como una pequeña pervertida, pero culpa de Kentin es).

Pero ese mismo noche te diste cuenta de algo… él había besado a Amber, "tu" Kentin había besado a esa malcriada rubia…. No pudiste evitar gritar llena de rabia, ignorando las protestas de tus vecinos, la furia borboteaba en tu interior amenazando con derramarse y… si tal vez matar a Amber (un poco drástico pero… seria increíblemente satisfactorio, no podías reír como maniaca ante esta idea).

Esto no se quedaría así, te juraste amenazando al cielo, se suponía que el primer beso de Ken debía ser tuyo… pero ya que no lo era… entonces todos los demás lo serian… y no puedes evitar (porque realmente la idea es embriagadora) reír como una maniaca malévola… porque Ken no sabe lo que le espera o si, no sabe lo que le espera, jejeje.

Y en algún lugar Kentin no puede evitar sentir un escalofrió como presagiando algo muy malo y muy bueno

No pude evitar subir uno nuevo ya que lo termine, ojala les guste


	3. Chapter 3

Muajaja y regrese, está basado en el cap. 16 de CDM, disfrútenlo.

Pensaste que las cosas serian fáciles, que todo volvería a la normalidad, no puedes evitar golpearte con la mesa de la escuela, porque realmente fue ingenuo pensar así, pero diablos como desearías que las cosas sean mas fáciles.

Paso el concierto, te mantuvo ocupada, apenas si pudiste coquetear con Kentin (ahh, ese sonrojo era encantador sin importar que), después apareció la zorra de Debrah, descubrirías la razón del odio entre Nathaniel y Castiel y terminarías siendo aislada por culpa de esa pequeña zorra, si bien no estabas sola (Lysando, Armin y Rosa estaban para ti, pese a que los demás solo te juzgaron sin importarles nada mas), pero aun así no podías sentirte angustiada, perdida y un poco rota, el colmo fue lo que paso con Amber, esa tonta te había metido en problemas, y tuviste que pagar por ello, lo peor fue cuando Castiel te grito…

Cierto que no te gustaba, pero habías creído como una pequeña ingenua que por lo menos eran algo así como amigos… y descubrir que él ni siquiera te veía así te rompía el corazón, le habías tomado un poco de aprecio a Castiel, pese a lo molesto que podía ser…

Corriste desesperada, tratando de que no se vieran las lagrimas, y es que simplemente había sido demasiado para un día, no pudiste ni verlo chocaste con la última persona que creíste ver... como iluminado esta Kentin, parece sorprendido de verte… cierto el nunca te había visto así, no puedes evitarlo, estas tan… rota y sola, y él te abraza… con fuerza, con cariño … y ya no te preocupas por nada mas, solo quieres que ese momento sea eterno… y al diablo todo, joder que estar así, en sus cálidos brazos y en su duro pecho es lo mejor que ha pasado en la semana, y no quieres separarte simplemente no quieres….

El te cree, como de costumbre esta de tu lado, y te sientes toda poderosa, porque es como estar en los viejos tiempo, él y tu contra el mundo, inseparables, amigos y amante (bueno la ultima parte todavía falta trabajarla, pero ya llegara jejeje).

Se siente tan bien, ese olor a chocolate….

Y ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, una desgracia? Comenten por favor, aliméntenme XD


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, antes que nada perdón por la espera, estaba atorada en capitulo 17 de Corazón de melón y luego ya no me gusto como me había quedado el cap. Ademas como el capitulo 17 es largo decidí cortar en partes mi fic para poder desarrollarlas mas profundo.

Espero les guste, ya saben CDM no es mio solo la historia

Mas personas te apoyan, las lagrimas ya se secaron, es un poco vergonzoso recordar como te dejaste consolar por Kentin (no que te moleste), te has reunido con Rosa, conseguiste mas aliados, Armin, Lysandro, Nathaniel. Cuando fuiste a ver a Kentin y lo invitaste las cosas fueron mejores, esa pequeña frase de "saber que soy la razón de tu sonrisa es muy agradable", esa sonrisa te calienta el corazón y tus problemas se ven más insignificantes. (Y diablos que el chico a aprendido a ponerte más feliz de lo que nunca creíste).

Ya en tu casa, sin Lysandro (de nuevo anda perdido, que de cierta manera no te sorprende, es… solo Lysandro) Rosa, sacando su carácter muestra tu ropa interior… y como deseas que la tierra se abra y te coma, no puedes evitar mandar una mirada a los chicos, Armin parece muy divertido con la situación aunque un poco avergonzado, Nahaniel parece más avergonzado que tu y evita mirarte a ti o a tus pantis, pero la sorpresa es Kentin, parece sorprendido y sus mejillas están rojas como nunca, pero … tiene un brillo especial en los ojos y ya no sabes que mas esperar pero sabes que esa mirada significo algo… y será todo un placer descífrala.

Les cuentas a todos toda la historia, y puedes observar la ira creciente en los chicos, que parecen más que dispuestos a convertirse en asesinos por ti (como si la idea de matar a esta tipa no hubiera pasado por tu mente) es agradable ver a Kentin dispuesto a todo por defenderte, aun que te da un poco de miedo su lado psicópata (que Dios nos libre si unen fuerzas Armin y él XD).

Tuviste que buscar a Lysandro, y cuando por fin llegaste con el Kentin te mira, con una mirada de ternura, pues ve que cuidas a el osito que te dio, según él esta conmovido, y te tienes que aguantar las enormes ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, seria Rosa la que te sacaría de tu ensueño (internamente se lo agradecías, no querías que nadie se diera cuenta del cariño que sentías por Kentin, no por vergüenza o algo así, solo que aun no estaba lista para demostrarlo abiertamente, demasiado temerosa a que Kentin te rechace)

Las cosas continúan sin más problemas, te ofreciste junto con Nathaniel y Kentin (oh yeah, baby) a ver lo del traje de Leigh. Y cuando todos se fueron y estuviste por fin sola, tomaste el peluche de Ken y no pudiste evitar gritar como una vil fangirl por la "casi" cita con Kentin, gritas pataleas y cuando al fin te cansas y puedes recostarte feliz y tranquila en tu cama, solo sonríes por que las cosas mejoran porque tienes a tu Ken a tu lado y todo lo demás se puede ir al demonio.

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber si le gusto o no


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de la autora

Hola

Disculpen la tardanza de subir un nuevo cap, y detesto tener que dejar esta nota pero es muy necesario, después de este mensaje estará el nuevo cap, pero desgraciadamente tardare mucho en subir uno nuevo, mi lap esta fallando y la llevare a arreglar, por lo que en cuanto pueda subiré uno nuevo.

Por su comprensión gracias XD


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno este es el nuevo cap, tardare mas en subir otro por las causas que ya les comente, disfruten y gracias por leer n_n

El día llega para tu gran alegría, estas ansiosa, y ni te importa que ande Nathaniel en el grupo, ver a Ken es suficiente para que el día ya sea bueno, te acercaste a el, ignorando a Nath, sientes un poco de culpa pero … nah! .

Cuando por fin llegaron a la dichosa tienda, observas divertida como Kentin y Nathaniel discuten por el color del traje, negro o gris, medio en broma le dices que deberían probárselos, aun que sabes muy bien que lo único que quieres es ver a Kentin de traje. Sorprendentemente ellos caen en el juego y OMG puedes ver (después de esperar un momento) a tu amado Kentin de traje) y no puedes evitar sonrojarte, porque ¡Dios! Se ve taan bien, que si estuvieras sola babearías y te le pegarías como lapa… pero te controlas lo suficiente. Aun que ese control casi se rompe cuando Kentin avergonzado agradeció tu alago con "gracias…y yo que solo pensaba ponerme uno el día de nuestra boda".

Y por un momento crees ves el futuro junto a ese chico, y crees que por fin sabes lo que es la absoluta felicidad, porque realmente te puedes ver junto a el, en una casita con un enorme patio y dos niños que te llaman mama, mientras Kentin te toma de la cintura y sonríe junto a ti.

Kentin parece muy avergonzado, e incluso tiene la osadía de decir que hablaba de su boda o de la tuya si es que la invitas, y no puedes evitar sonreír con malicia, porque claro que habrá boda, y será entre él y tú….

Buen gracias por leerme y espero subir lo más rápido que pueda un nuevo cap, gracias y comenten.


End file.
